Prince of the desert
by Fan-of-great-writeing
Summary: Link has always tried to be the perfect prince the gerudo deserve. His adoptive father Ganondorf has stressed the importance of strength in the face of tragedy. Link however doesn't need power to make this decision. Is he truly willing to face an arranged marriage or watch as a war destroys his culture
1. Glossary and authors note

Hey just to let you know this will be done in chapter segments. I can be a little flaky when making my works. This is a fan fiction all right of characters and histories go to nintendo.I don't pull punches. I will pull stuff that can be described as unconventional and will at at least one point will be actively trying to make you cry. You have been warned. It would be wonderful if should you see a grammatical error to comment on it. I do not own the cover art. Feel free to check out my other work. This book uses grammar from breath of the wild. Also I will occasionally rewrite chapters and will go back and fix grammar so keep checking often.

Thank you for your patronage

Ps don't expect any quick plot points if your lucky I will have link and Zelda meet in the fourth or fifth chapters. I right well but I take my time.

Glossary

Sarqso, thankyou

Vai , Girl/Woman

Voe, Boy/Man

Vehvi, child

Sa'votta hello

Sav'orq goodbye

Sav'sabba hey slang for both hello and goodbye is more casual then Sa'votta or Sav'orq often used in the evening

Sands a Gerudo curse common with the younger generation

Beatles another Gerudo curse common with the younger generation

Lady of the sands a Gerudo cuss kinda like their equivalent of saying Jesus Christ more commonly used by the oiler generation

Goddesses a much more universal curse used by all of the races of Hyrule

Goro a Gordon cuss

Lava another Goron Cuss

Zora a Zora cuss

Water another Zora cuss word


	2. Authors note highly important! Read

Hey I relished today that I forgot to tell you all that this is kinda my first fan fiction so often I will go back to old chapters and rewrite certain bits. By sometimes I mean a lot of time like god so many times it is ridiculous. I'm just starting out so please don't hate me.


	3. Prologue Life in the desert

The best part of the morning was morning rides it was the only time when the great King Ganondorf felt truly relaxed, and in that glowing dawn of the day was when he made all of his best decisions. He slowed his horse shadow looking out over the desert. He looked out into the expansive sand stretching out for miles in every direction. Glad for the glory that was the gift Mam, the goddess of destruction had given them.  
"Wahhhhh!"  
The desert king jumped, surprised at the loud sound. "Wahhhhhh!" What could it be? Curious at the sound, Ganondorf speared his horse toward the powerful wailing. After almost an hour of searching he came upon what looked like a band of travelers and their wagon Seeming to be attack by bandits. Dismounting, he began to search for survivors.

Nothing.  
Saddened, the king started to turn. "Wahhhhhhh!" There it was again, realizing there must be someone here worth saving he returned to his search. Entering a wagon he noticed a small chain underneath one of the dead. Moving her away he noticed a small locked storage unit. Taking a knife from his belt he broke the chain.

"Wahhhhhh", screamed a small voe vehvi. His sandy blond hair was covered in sand. Ganondorf looked to the corpse noticing that she must have been the vehvi's mother. Carefully lifting the small creature he glances around him. Without someone to care for him, he'll die. Without wasting another breath he turns and heads back to the city.

Six months later

Ganondorf was in a rush he had been reading to the small voe and lost track of the time. Strange to think that a small vehvi he didn't even had a name for had already found a place in his heart. He was late for a meeting and was being followed by his new advisor. However, it was starting to seem like she would not be keeping that position for long from the way she was speaking.

"Sire, you must make a decision the voe has been here for months," screeched the advisor,"no one has claimed him he must be sent to the orphanage!" Twisting to wards her, the king stared down the gruff old vai. Curtly he replied,"That vehvi was found in the desert, as far as I am concerned he is a gift." With a smile he stated, as clear as day, "I do not give away any gift the goddess has given me and thus to our people."

"Oh your Majesty, he is far too young to be a gift. More of a burden if you ask me. For what could a vehvi do for a country",she sighed. Ganondorf rolled his eyes annoyed at the gerudo's lack of vision. "Not now but as he grows and matures he could become anything! Even a link between worlds of complete opposites."

"But Sire what do you suppose you would possibly do with the voe", pleaded the advisor. The king stopped, brought his hand to his chin and thought. After several minutes he grinned as if the entire world was his oyster, and said,"he'll make a fine heir."


	4. Chapter 1 Dawn of the First Day

AN I apologize to all readers for being so dang late. please don't send in your angry mobs so without further ado the first chapter.

"Link, wake up."

"Wake up"

"WAKE UP"

"Gahhh, who wha," I mumbled. Lady of the sand you'd think I was an idiot for how I sound in the morning. My vision cleared and two bright yellow eyes were staring at me right in the face. Nabs, I should have known. Of course that vai would wake me up.

I can still remember when we first met. I had just turned seven, my father decided that ,as a treat, he would take me to see the Hydro Melon gardens. I had been begging to see the plant that was the lifeblood of the entire gurudo society. I remember the green of the plants. The color seemed to glow from the inside. No surprise that it became my favorite color. As soon as I could I dashed away from the main group. Running through those topiaries I never felt such a rush.

Then I crashed. Quite literally into a vai with the reddest hair I have ever seen. Her hair was even brighter than my Fathers. Her eyes were glaring at me from where she fell. She looked mad.

"Watch where you're going blue eyes," she speared. Oh, she was definitely mad. Not being one to be shown up I quickly replied.

"I could say the same to you fireball", I accused. Like to see her make up a better insult then that. Unfortunately, we didn't get far in our little battle of seven year old insults.

"Lady Nabooru!"  
"Prince Link!"

We looked at each other and with a grin of understanding, and in perfect harmony yelled one word.

"RUNNIN!"

We dashed away being chased by what I was sure was half the royal court. I had never had as much fun in my life. Then it stopped.

"Gotcha!" A Maid had managed to grab a hold of me holding me off the ground she began to bring me back towards the main group. I struggled hoping to get away to enjoy the rush of the chase once more. Then with a cry of pure energy, I turned to see something extraordinary. There she was, the carrot top who had been my partner of crime holding a vine. Her face showed nothing but courage as she leapt from the ledge swinging towards me.

Quicker then I thought possible, She grabbed hold of me and landed running. Eventually we reached a clearing breathing heavily. Finally catching our breath we looked up at one another and laughed.

"Thanks for the save", I told her, "where did you learn to do that?"

"Don't know that was the first time I've ever done it", She claimed with a shy grin. "My names Nabooru. What's yours?"

I smiled and with a grin said,"Link."

I looked down slightly embarrassed and asked,"Hey you mind if I call you Nabs?"  
She looked at me as if she was surprised,"Why?"

I shrugged saying,"Nabooru is way too long."

We've been best friends ever since. When we finally got caught it was only because we were to busy laughing to care.

"Finally, I swear you sleep like a rock, if not for the snoring I'd say you were dead," Nabs grumbled at me. I shook my head. Must she always insult me in the mornings. Then again our friendship was pretty much entirely based on making fun of one another. As serious as Nabs was she always seemed to loosen up around me. She's always looking at the straight and narrow going on her own path no matter what others say. Out of all the nobles of the court she was the only one who didn't treat me any differently than anyone else.

"Your highness?" I looked over and saw a messenger. Specifically one of my Father's with his red and bronze colors on her tunic.


	5. Chapter 2 HYRULE!

The servant left as quickly as she came in. Nothing I'm not used to. I pushed Nabs out of my room. Quickly, I got into my loose fitting pants and my favorite black shirt and put on the ruby and sapphire circlet that marked me as the prince. Dad could be a stickler for tradition and I had no clue of this was a formal meeting or not. When in doubt right? No use getting lectured over a misjudgement.

I looked out of my room and seeing there was no one their grinned. I ran through the halls and slid down the staircase to the throne room. No way could I do this when people were around. Goddesses forbid I be seen as anything other than the perfect heir. Not that I minded it was to be expected of Someone of my heritage. I clearly looked like a hylian, no Gerudo had my sky blue eyes and blond locks. While most of the populace had long since accepted me, there were still those who hated the fact that I would one day lead the entire tribe. My father lived in fear that I would be killed for my history. With that thought my joyful leaps and bounds stopped.

Silently I turned the corner and slipped into the throne room. I noticed three grinning advisors standing to the chair of which the room was named for was my father. However he looked strange as if he had been holding a large weight on his shoulders. The polar opposite expression of the advisory. It didn't suit him. My father was strong and always seemed to have a million secrets. it was strange, to say the least, to see his emotions so clearly.

"Father, I announced kneeling, "I have arrived. What can I do for my sire?" He stood and looking towards the guards and send them away with a flick of his hand. This must be serious the guards were rarely if ever sent out of the throne room. They were supposed to be some of the most trusted people in our militia.

"For now my little wolf, I merely need you to listen with open heart and an open mind", the tall voe asked. I blushed at his pet name for me. He hadn't called me that in years. Wait a minute did he just ASKED me to do something? He rarely asked for me to do anything, it was almost always an order. I forced myself to keep a straight face. I had an audience, no matter how small it was.

"Gladly," I responded. The advisors rolled their eyes and frowned. What did the stupid vai think I would do? I am a prince, no matter what it is my prerogative to listen and obey my father. Unless of course he was asking me to do something that could lead to my country's destruction. The king smiled at my answer.

Then with a shake of his head began to speak,"My little vehvi, do you know why I named you Link?" I nodded my head confused. What could my name have to relevance of the situation? He had told me the story of how he found me. My father said he called me link because the last thing that was in between him and me was a small linked chain.

"I know you have heard the first reason but there is also another. During, the first month you were hear an advisor asked what a little voe could do for their kingdom. I remember thinking how that it is not the vehvi who one should look at but the person they can become", as always my father spoke as if he had a never ending well of wisdom and power.

"They can grow to be someone who units the poor with the the wealthy, the meek with the strong, and those from dark to light to twilight. A link between all", he laughed at his own joke. I smiled feeling proud of my name instead of embarrassed.

"My son, you have grown into exactly that. Now I need you to do it again." He turned to his throne and sat down. He was back to that somber attitude. I couldn't stand to see him like this. My father doesn't smile nearly enough. At least not a true one.

"Whatever is necessary of me I will do", and I would to. Nothing could stop me. I stood confident I would do any task set before me. I didn't have to wait long to hear what was expected of me.

"I need you to go to Hyrule."


	6. Chapter 3 Panic

Hello readers how am I doing so far any notes?  
The author

I froze. Hyrule. WHAT DESERT BEETLES DID DAD PUT IN HIS WATER TODAY? That is single handedly the most stupid idea he has ever said. At this point I wasn't even trying to hide the distress on my face. So I did what any normal and rational thinking Gerudo would do. I ran for the hills and didn't look back. Who cares what anyone who saw me thought. Was my king trying to kill me! Everyone and I mean everyone knows that Hylians hate the Gerudo. I mean, we were put through genocide during the Hyrule-Gerudo war. I mean sure our ruler at the time was lying about our loyalties but why wouldn't we? The Gerudo had to lookout for our own people screw everyone else. Mostly since no one else would look out for us.

I rushed into my room and slammed the door. Quickly, I climbed out my window and onto the roof. It was my favorite place to be. No one, not even Nabs, knew of my little hide away, and that was how I liked it. The desert sky just seemed to calm me. The sun was just hanging over the horizon. I turned away from the beautiful view. Pulling out a blanket from the trunk I had pulled up here when I was younger. I sat down and began trying to process what he was asking of me.

Looking back on my actions I could have reacted differently. The news was disturbing sure, but find I have to run out of their without even an explanation. I can already feel my father's disappointment at my actions. I should have been more understanding. I saw how he was dealing with this. Sand, I had even promised to myself to help alleviate the problem. Yet I had run. However disappointed Dad was, I guarantee that I was disappointed even more so in myself.

No sense in dragging this out any further I had already failed him once. I pushed myself off the roof and started to climb down.

Knock knock

Then for the second time today, I froze and my heartbeat speed up. Sands! What do I do if they come in here goodbye hideout. Should I try to climb down or stay in the same spot?

"Link?" My father here's the lecture I was expecting.

"I know you're on the roof stay up there I'm coming up."

He's coming up? I heard the door open he wasn't kidding. I get back into my previous position and then lie down on my back. Might as well enjoy the last early morning roof visit I'll ever have. In the background I vaguely heard him climb up and onto the roof behind me. To my surprise, the king sits down beside me. He sat with his legs out and his hands behind him holding up his weight. My father acted with a grace that almost made me conclude that this was a common practice of his. Looking to him yet again, I am struck with our differences his lengthy frame easily dwarfs my, limited, stature.

"You know, I used to do this all the time as a child",he stated. I ogled at him. I couldn't even begin to tell if he was being serious or not. Not even bother to notice my reaction, he continued,"I would find the highest place I could go and look out towards the town. A place I would lead each time I would turn around and face the desert. No one to watch you do anything up here."

I looked back to the sky. Maybe we had more in common then I thought.


	7. Chapter 4 Reasons

Okay I guess I have to. Resort to being mean spirited the next chapter after this one will not come out until ten people read and five people comment. I don't know how, but I seam to be losing more readers then I gain. Thus the drastic measure. Now go my minions recommend, commend, and spread word of someone who knows what she's doing. Fly, fly, my winged monkeys!? ﾟﾘﾈ? ﾟﾔﾮ? ﾟﾔﾮ

The author.

Ps I warn you very big words up ahead

We sat there for a while. It was almost as if he wanted to keep everything the same. Like nothing would ever be the same if he moved even an inch. We just where there enjoying the sun and each other. If only that could last. Finally my father spoke.

"The hydro melon crop has failed", he asserted. The devastating statement churned in my ears. I turned my head down now I know why he was so adamant that I go to Hyrule. Without the hydro melon crop, our people could loose our most valuable resource. Without the moisture of the hydro melons to water our other crops we will starve.

I feel so selfish. Everyone in the desert could die and I was to focused on myself to listen. One shocking statement and I ran like a child runs from their nursemaid. I turn my head down in shame I deserve none of this comfort. I should be expressively berated for my deplorable behavior.

Dragging me out of my thoughts my Father speaks."I bear you no ill will my little wolf. In fact I am glad you are so apprehensive to this engagement." Did he just say engagement. As in marriage. To a Hylian! I feels my voice raise as I questioned him.

"Engagement meaning going to there and talk peace correct?", I can hear the blatant hope and naivety in my voice. I turn my head to see his reaction praying to the goddesses that he was just sounding kingly and not suggesting my imminent marriage and subsequent death of joy.

The look he gives me dashes this instantly. Almost constricted with pain and distaste. I am brought back to my childhood. My father is wearing the same face he did when he had to leave the palace for some diplomatic mission across the desert. I had attached myself to one of his legs and had contrived Nabs into holding down the other. My face was determined, Nabs's gleeful at the chaos she was causing, and my Father's equal parts agitated and laughing. There was no laughter in his face now.

In fact he seams to have combined his agitation with just the hint of worry and disappointment. I look down this is not starting to believe the world hates me.

"It may very well come to that should negotiations fail it will be our last resort. My son, it brings me only pain to imagine you unhappy and in such a den of vipers. Their court has no love for our people and while they wouldn't directly insult us the will be trying to deceive us at every turn. In truth, I am bringing you not only because you are needed but also since I shudder to go alone." His eyes shine with unshed tears. His monologue chasing some of my fear away.

Taking a deep breath, I say words that I thought that I would not say.

"I will go"


	8. Chapter 5 Clam Before the Storm

Okay I'll admit it I love attention and fall to any compliments are thrown my way so this is for all of those who have followed favorited this story thanks to all peps on watt pad and fanfiction. Net thank you

The days passed quickly as the preparations for the trip occurred. I returned to my resolve as a prince helping and organizing with cold blooded efficiency. In the evenings I drilled myself in hurtles history, geography, and culture. I had to comb our library for hours to find any information at all.

The biggest conflict in those days was on my protection. My father insisted that I bring a bodyguard further more he choose possibly the most paranoid and loud vai I have ever had the grace to meet.

Urabosa's features were gentle. She having a softer nose then most of our race and a almost creamy dark complexion. Her hair was even a cerise rather then flame red and was voluminously curled. Unfortunately she seem to think me completely incapable of defending myself and terrified everyone with her tall stature. Urabosa I felt should have been a mother. She was certainly capable. The problem was I was no longer a twelve year old and had business to take care of.

One thing I found particularly humorous however was her opinion of Nabs. The two were constantly in opposition and could not be in the same room unfortunately for me. While Nabs was coming on the trip she was coming as a liaison for her family. Neither of us would have much off time. Whether that was a good thing remained to be seen

By the time preparations was over my mind was going a million miles. Taking a place in my hide away I picked out all the constellations I could the Triforce, Din, Nayru, Farore, as well as the Ocarina, and Harp. I spotted Demise and the Dragonfly too. Eventually I fell asleep under the stars

I know, I know shirt chapter I suck yada yada yada


	9. Authors note 2

Hey, all sorry it took so long for me to get this all published. I'll also be bringing out a Danny Phantom FanFiction soon so please if you have an interest check it out


End file.
